


The Ghost and the Vampire

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Prologue

Actors

 

The Duke — a man of about 35, very rich. Fan Of Isabella. Arrogant, intolerant.

 

Isabella is a young girl 20 years old. Countess.

 

John Beckingham — the owner of the castle. 20 years. Full of bright hope.

 

Lisette — Isabella's maid. Sly Fox 18.

 

George — servant John. Red Bumpkin 19.

 

Other.

 

The priest

 

Angel


	2. Act I

Old moss-covered castle, standing in a dark forest.  
The Bedroom Of Isabel.

 

Isabella  
Little girl with red hair to the waist

 

What is John up yet?

 

Lisette  
round girl with hair the color of tow

 

No.  
Did not get up.

 

Isabella

 

To me John was sick.  
His love makes me ill.  
He loves so,  
I feel  
Honest.

 

Lisette

 

Duke yesterday  
sent a note.

 

Isabella

 

Duke?  
Rascal!  
Give  
Now!!!

 

Lisette  
hands

 

Here,  
Mrs.

 

Isabella  
reads, laughs

 

He is today  
We look  
And the gift will bring.

 

Behind closed doors heard footsteps

 

Lisette

 

Sir John deigned  
To get up.  
Leaving behind the warm bed,  
Here goes.

 

Isabella

 

Take note.  
Destroy.  
And no GU-GU!

Lisette leaves. Includes John. Handsome young man with wheat hair, dressed in a white shirt and black pants

 

Isabella  
smiling

 

How are you?  
Slept well?

 

John

 

I — well.  
How are you?  
You light up  
Like the sun,  
That rain  
Washed.

 

Isabella

 

I'm happy  
I'm happy  
That we alone.  
And your outfit  
And my dressing gown  
Complement each other.  
I want to sing  
And dance!

 

John  
kissing Isabella

 

What are your plans  
Today?

 

Isabella

 

No.  
Now  
Let  
To dress me.  
Wait in the living room.

 

John goes into the hallway and goes down

 

John

 

Love her.  
And she me?  
I don't know  
But it seems not.  
To her the Duke walks  
To visit.

 

Out


	3. Act II

Noon. Living room. On a low couch sits Isabella. She is dressed in a heavy gown of silk the color of stale old Burgundy. Beside her stands a small table. On the table lies a lady a revolver "Bulldog" of Belgian manufacture.

 

Isabella

 

It is time to be  
Guest.  
He will bring  
Today?  
Gift?  
Ile flowers?  
And last time  
Diamond necklace.

 

Includes Lisette

 

Lisette

 

The Duke at the door.

 

Isabella

 

Ask quick!

 

Duke  
comes in with a bouquet of red roses

 

Goddess!  
I'm so happy  
To see you!  
My feet they're onto you.  
(hand bouquet)

 

Isabella  
takes the bouquet and lays it on the table

 

The Duke,  
You are so sweet!  
Thanks for the bouquet!  
You as a balm  
For the soul!  
(holds out his hands to him)  
Sit down

 

Duke  
sits next

 

Every time  
You look prettier!

Is John in a hunting jacket and stops at the door.

 

Isabella  
not noticing John

 

Oh, dear Duke!  
I love you.  
You are ready to surrender.  
Just say the word.  
Right here.  
Kiss me, kiss  
(turns around, sees John)  
How dare you to come here  
Without knocking?!  
Don't see —  
Guests in my apartment?

 

John

 

And I loved you,  
Beautiful love.  
And waited for that day,  
When I can  
Call you  
Wife!

 

Isabella  
laughing

 

Here idiot!  
You I didn't love!

 

John

 

You are a Viper  
Evil and vicious.

 

Isabella  
grabbing the revolver

 

For that, I will kill you  
Bastard!

 

Duke

 

Bella, calm down!  
He didn't do anything!

 

Isabella did not answer, aim.

 

John  
coming to the table

 

I knew it.  
But still I was hoping for.

Isabella  
shoots

 

Die  
You bastard!

 

John  
stops abruptly

 

I die by the hand of  
Wrong bitches.  
(falls on floor)

 

Isabella  
throws the revolver

 

Well, finally!  
I'm free!  
Although...  
Why disappear good?  
(suitable for dying, sits down and starts drinking the blood.)

 

Duke  
in shock

 

So you're a VAMPIRE!!!  
And drank my blood?!

 

Isabella  
lifting his head

 

Of course,  
Didn't you know?  
You I saw,  
But I think  
You won't be  
Against?

 

A clap of thunder. A flash of lightning.Isabella in terror pressed against the Duke. The body of John disappears. The floor remains a bloody stain.Appears the servant of John.

 

George

 

I heard a noise.  
And the rumble.  
What happened?

Isabella  
wiping the blood from his lips

 

John showed us  
The art of shooting,  
But missed.

 

George

 

Yes is this  
My master  
Shoots accurately.

 

Isabella  
goes to the window

 

Oh, no. I was wrong.  
He knocked out a duck one.  
And in the garden went down.  
And you, George, cook  
Us coach.  
We'll go to the ball.

 

George

 

The master's horse.  
I'll harness you  
Now  
(out.)

 

Duke

 

Killing and drinking blood,  
You go...  
Where?

 

Isabella

 

To the ball.  
The king's ball tonight.  
I want to have fun.  
And drinking blood,  
I became filled with high hopes.

 

Includes Lisette

 

Lisette

 

The carriage is ready.

 

Isabella

 

You wait for me in the carriage,  
And I'll change.  
(out with Lisette.)

 

Half an hour later you hear the sound of departing coaches


	4. III action

Evening. Living room lit with a ghostly blue light. Doors everywhere are closed.In the chair sits the spirit of John. On another chair was perched angel.

 

Angel

 

I came to pick you up.

 

The Spirit Of John

 

I'm not going.  
I need to get revenge.

 

Angel

 

I understand  
But the rules are there to violate  
Not!

 

The Spirit Of John

 

But I can.

 

Angel

 

Well.  
Years  
Ten  
I will come again.

 

The Spirit Of John

 

Thank you.  
I'd had enough.

 

The angel disappears. The Ghost behind him to occur in his room.

 

The spirit

 

I will dismantle the paper  
Servants send home.  
And I will take revenge.  
For flickering happiness

Behind the door heard footsteps. The door opens and George enters.

 

George

 

I have a horse saddle  
And again asked her stern.  
The owner has lost.  
I climbed and garden  
And the house.

 

The spirit

 

I suggest you  
Disappear together  
With Lisette.

 

George  
frightened

 

Who is it  
Speaketh here in the dark?  
Not seen anyone.

 

The spirit

 

I'm talking about.  
Ghost  
Slain  
Master.

 

George

 

What about...

 

The spirit

 

You got ripped off.  
Killing me,  
She went to the ball.  
What is the final  
My love?  
But in full.  
Go my  
George.  
Go to my castle.  
Will find in the Bureau  
Under the first shelf.  
Please possess them.  
Teach your babies.

 

George

 

Well,  
Master.  
Once  
I'll come into a fortune.  
That hour  
Search organize  
Your body.

 

The spirit

 

Well.  
Now go  
.

George goes. A little later you hear a double sound of hooves, and there is silence.

 

The spirit

 

Decoration,  
Now for the cause.

 

Disappears


	5. IV action

It has been 10 years. Dilapidated castle Isabella. In the lounge, with fireplace sitting frozen Isabella — she hasn't changed a bit and the Duke — he's a little fat and bald. On the floor bloodstain.

 

Isabella

 

As the first ball  
We gave!!!  
So remember scary!!!

 

Duke

 

Damn Ghost  
All he's scared.  
I'm afraid to go to us  
And food for you  
Harder to get  
From day to day.

 

Isabella

 

Don't care.  
But I want to...  
Although, as I remember,  
As a Ghost  
Lady D.  
A jug of water  
Picked up and overturned...  
Ready to kill him.

 

Duke

 

The priest hung  
For the robe... on the fence  
What a shame  
For Sana!

 

Isabella

 

He all servants scared  
And they've all gone  
Away!

 

The spirit

 

And that's fine.

 

Isabella  
anxiously looking

 

Who's there?

 

The spirit

 

Ha ha ha

Isabella  
calming down

 

Heard.

 

The spirit

 

Why would they do that  
My dear!

 

Isabella

 

Who are you?

 

The spirit

 

Was I once,  
And call me  
John Bekingam.

 

Isabella

 

God help us  
And save  
From the ghosts!

 

The spirit

 

Will save then  
When you repent  
Sins!

 

Duke

 

For us there is no  
Sins!

 

The spirit

 

Is.  
And a lot of.

 

Isabella

 

But at least one  
You name?

The spirit

 

For the Duke  
There are sins,  
And you're stuck  
In lust,  
Murder hanging over you,  
Yes not one.  
You're still a vampire.  
Under the mask  
Charmer  
Hide-century...

 

Isabella

 

This is all nonsense.

 

The spirit

 

No,  
It's the truth.

 

Duke

 

You need to bury.

 

The spirit

 

Though  
Someone guessed...  
My bones waiting for  
Oak drawer  
And Holy place.

 

Duke

 

Cemetery?

 

The spirit

 

Exactly.  
Then I calm down.

 

Isabella  
hysterical

 

Yeah, bury  
And to put stake

 

The spirit

 

That's stupid!

 

Evaporates.


	6. V action

Overgrown ravine. Night. The slope of the ravine descends tormented the Duke with the shovel.

 

Duke

 

Well, finally  
I found you.  
Rather, place it  
Where the bones.  
And so all night  
I wandered  
In the witches ' circles,  
Looking for  
Where is the reset your body.  
Will start digging.

 

Digs. Digs up the skull after two hours of digging.

 

Well, I'm bones in a bag  
Then  
In an oak casket.  
And at the cemetery.  
Fu!  
Tired!

 

Skull  
grins

 

Great  
The Duke!  
How are you?  
And true  
The blood of someone else's drinking?

 

Duke  
drops the spade and skull

 

Ay-ay-ay

 

Runs away

 

Skull

 

Wait!  
Don't run away!  
Ran away...  
It's a shame...

 

After a while all calms down. Isabella Appears

 

Isabella

 

The shovel I see  
Now start...  
Dig.

Starts to dig. She comes across the skull.

 

Skull

 

Dear, Hello!  
Kiss me  
And let me answer —  
Yes or no?

 

Isabella

 

AAAAAA!!!

 

He drops the shovel and runs away.

 

Skull

 

Damn!  
Again all left me!


	7. VI action

Living in the castle of Isabella. On the couch sat the Duke and Isabella. In the chair — the priest. Standing at the door George.

 

The priest

 

So what?

 

Isabella

 

The Ghost worries

 

The priest

 

Yes?  
And who is he?

 

George

 

My master,  
Ex.  
He had been killed.  
Cunningly and cruelly.

 

Isabella

 

It's a lie!  
Sir John was crazy,  
Dangerous eccentric,  
Who dabbled  
Alchemy.

 

Ghost  
seeping through the wall

 

It's a damned lie!

 

Isabella

 

He died  
When made of lead  
Tried to do  
Gold!

 

Ghost  
appearing

 

It's a lie!

 

The priest

 

The Ghost seemed.  
(turns to him)  
What do you want?

 

Ghost

 

Want...  
To me buried.

The priest  
turning to Isabella

 

For what it was?

 

Duke

 

He scares us.

 

The priest

 

I will sanctify this castle  
As you go  
Body  
Slain  
Here wear.  
And we in the cemetery  
Silenced  
Forever!

 

Ghost

 

She killed me  
And blood mouth  
Their desecrated.

 

The priest

 

Oh my God!  
Oh My God!

 

The voice  
filled the room

 

The Ghost — in heaven!  
Vampire — in hell!

 

Ghost

 

And here is the answer.

 

The priest

 

Thanks  
Lord!

 

Ghost

 

Thank you  
Lord!  
Finally  
I sleep...  
Peace!


	8. VII action

A clear day. Blue sky. Cozy old cemetery. About the grave of the priest, Isabella, Duke, George and Lisette.

 

Lisette  
crying

 

Let sir John  
Quietly sleeps!

 

George

 

Sleep...  
Sir John!  
A restful night's sleep!

 

The priest

 

Yeah calm down  
The soul of sir John  
In the world.  
Earth to earth,  
Ashes to ashes,  
Dust to dust!

 

Isabella

 

God damn!  
I hate  
You!!!

 

The priest

 

Sacrilege!

 

Duke

 

Isabella?!

 

Isabella covered in blue fire and disappears in a flash of light.

 

The priest

 

God punished her!  
Pray!

 

The END


End file.
